One Mistake, Can Ruin Your Life
by Leachy702
Summary: One Mistake Can Change your Life, When Chad Eavesdrops in on Grady's Special Talk Time, Everything gets Out of Control, Will Channy be Over for Ever? What will become of Grady? Will Nico Leave Zora's Weapons Alone? Rated: K    Just to be Safe.. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_My First Fan-Fic, Please Rate, Review, Comment and Enjoy!_

One Mistake to Change it All?

Chad sat on set, sucking a Cola Flavoured Lolly Pop and impatiently tapping his finger on his desk, He read the script, kicking his feet back and fourth.

"What, this doesn't make any sense…" He complained to the Crew.

"How Can the Amazing Mackenzie Fall For Someone so Dumb As Tracey McClue. I thought she was Only A Cameo…"

"Who comes up with this trash?"

The Script Writer Rushed Up to him, His Black Trainers Taping hurrying across the laminate floor, to where the star sat.

"Well, Mr. Cooper, We're Trying to make things umm, A Little Different, We Lost Viewers end of season 3, and we need to umm, spoof it up a bit."

"SPOOF it up, What Are we, So Random, This IS Mackenzie FALLS we are talking about, Mackenzie voted Best Tween Show, So many Times I've Lost Track!" Chad Whined.

"I Order A Script and Plot Change, PRONTO!" Chad ordered, he then got off his seat and Decided to let off his steam with A Smoothie.

After he had let off his steam he decided he'd go down to see the Randoms, Chad Tightened his tie and combed his hair to go and see his lady, and, the other, Randoms.

After Stepping out of his stage door, he walked across the corridor to where stage 3 was, as he gained access, he waltzed into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

"Hey, Random, Where's, My Lady gone?" He Asked, As Tawni Was staring at herself in her mirror.

"She's with Grady, having another of his stupid 'Talk Times'" She Said, She didn't take her eyes of herself, "Oh don't you look lovely tawni… look at your hair, its all bouncy today!" Tawni complimented herself, as usual.

Chad made his way a few steps to where a spare room was, AKA Grady's special place… As it was nicknamed. Chad Knocked. He Eaves dropped on the conversation.

"So I was down in town the other day." Grady told sonny, Chad could make out every word. "And I bumped into this girl, and I dropped my new comic books on the ground, and this girl" Chad, his ear flat on the door, began smirking.

"And she was really really nice. And she picked them up for me, and you know, I well, started to like her.. Like Like her." Grady shyly told his friend.

"Ooooo… a lil romance…" Chad teased to himself.

Sonny then burst through the door, un-expectedly,

"Ooow!" Chad Complained, rubbing his ear frantically.

"CHAD! You where EAVESDROPPING!" Sonny Said, Disappointed with her boyfriends act.

"I Wasn't, Was Just, Umm, Checking the sound proof Door, Seeing if it works… better go complain!" Chad Was making excuses, he leaned on the wall, rubbing the door, trying to act casual.

"Yeah Right, you where eavesdropping on poor Grady! Its WRONG how would you like it if I eaves dropped on your conversation to your 'mommy'!" Sonny, treating Chad like a baby.

"Don't you talk About Mommy Cooper like that!" Chad sprang up like a shot, pointing his finger at sonny.

"Oow, my turkeys hot…." Grady could be heard from inside,.

"Sonny, Where's the oven gloves?" Grady asked, not knowing that the two where arguing.

Sonny walked into the room, where Grady fought with his hot turkey.

After Grady had retrieved his turkey from within the hot oven, he let it cool, and decided to start making gravy.

Chad was still outside, his arms crossed, he leaned against the wall.

Grady found out about being eavesdropped on his most private conversation, it was his most special one yet, he was gutted to find out Chad, the number 1 gossiper in the condor studios had heard about his troubles and private life.

"Chad, You wont umm, tell anyone, will you?" Grady asked, panic could be seen in his face, he was easy to worry. He twiddled his fingers as he spoke.

"Well, if you will provide me with well, one little favour, then we will be able to come to some agreement." Chad said his hands now shoved in his pockets and his hair swayed to the right.

"CHAD!" Sonny shouted at Chad, "You're SUCH A JERK!" Sonny continued.

"Hurtful, you didn't have to be THAT rude…" Chad thought, his head full of himself. He only shrugged, and decided it would be best to go and see what was happening back at Mackenzie.

Sonny began to get more annoyed. "If that's how you want to be, then, fine…!" Sonny told herself. She then, still upset, began to help Grady with his gravy and turkey for their friends. They both walked into the room, where the Zora was telling nico off for touching her prized "potato flinger 12" whilst tawni was texting away to Ashley Tisdale, she boasted on her new dress, and how it looked much better then hers.

Chad walked into the stage, Trevor looked at him as he watched him comb his hair through with his hands, and he admired himself through the window pane to his right before asking about the script. "So, Morgan, Have you changed this script…"

"Yeah, I've changed it, umm, Tracey McClue now falls in love with your step-brother, its forbidden love and they run away, umm, that's all I got!"

"Hmm…" Chad thought, "Its good." He thought in his head, "Where's MACKENZIE in all this!" Was all he could say, he complained and complained, to be honest he hated to hurt his lady, but, he wasn't going to apologise, Chad NEVER apologises!

"S-S-S-orry Mr. Cooper, umm, we'll make some alterations!" Morgan said, he became nervous. Chad was cross with himself, he wanted to make it up to sonny, but, it just wouldn't be right, you don't know what kind of reporters are hanging around here these days. Once Chad was talking to sonny on the phone, a reporter disguised as an extra had snuck in and started taking photos of him, on the phone, eating an ice-cream.

As Morgan flew around, altering and changing the script, Chad paced about, He began itching his neck, twiddling his fingers and thinking of what to say to sonny and Grady.

Sonny Sat in her apartment, had she over reacted? Should she of just argued then apologised? Should she just calm down and ring him up?

It didn't seem THAT big a deal, but on the other hand, it had damaged Grady's confidence, a lot.

Grady sat in his bedroom, his legs crossed on his superman bed, his hands shook… "Eavesdropping, I mean, what's the deal with Chad, one minute he's friendly 'n' all and the next he's eaves dropping on my special talk time… he's probably told tween weekly now, man I'm a big mess… its gonna be all over the papers, I cant go out this room, and I certainly cant see my brother, he'll tease me until he breaks me down!" Grady panicked. "I-I-I don't think I can do so random anymore, I-I- think I'm going to have to quit, I cant go and pretend to be dolphin boy, or even that new fast food sketch… Everyone will laugh at me, I'm dead!" Grady panicked some more a slight act had ruined his life. He decided to ring up sonny, well, as long as Chad wasn't there. He dialled the numbers, Grady began to cry, he couldn't help it, he was just, just, emotional!

Chad however, lay on his king-sized bed, reading his reviews and checking his fan meter. "Don't ignore what you cause, make forgiveness an option, not." He read his fortune cookie, hmm, so I must make up with "S-S-S what's there name? Solomon yes, I must make up with the pizza guy, yeah, 10 percent tip, maybe I need to give him a 15 percent tip!" He wasn't thinking about Grady nor sonny, or how they where feeling… he was too wrapped up in his reviews. It didn't hit him for ages.

Chad finally decided to see how sonny and Grady where, it had finally stuck, "Sonny's my girlfriend, and, and, and I well, I love her, so to be honest I shouldn't be like this, well, with her…" he told himself, as he drove in his sports car. He still didn't know that Grady was about to quit today nor did he know that due to Grady quitting and to his continuous shouting and screaming at his co-workers might mean him loosing his job, it was just another day to him, well, apart from the fact he was, actually going to say sorry, well, not directly, but, flowers, chocolate, a signed photo and a box set worked last time, so to him, everything was fine.

Chad walked into work, a little bit of rehearsal, smoothies, fruit salad was first, then it was off to apologising.

Chad finished his 4th smoothie, he slurped up the remaining drops and twisted his posh umbrella which sat in his glass, between his thumb and Index finger, his eyes focussed on this orange umbrella decorated in patterned flowers and a fuzzy, pom-pom, sat above it. "It's cute." Chad said to himself, smiling at this ordinary decoration.

After admiring his umbrella decoration, the teen heart-throb decided to head off, he walked, nervously, left arm holding a bouquet of fresh flowers, and his right holding an "I'm Sorry" chocolate box. He made sure he didn't look a mess, he had to put some effort in, just in case. He re-assured himself, "Of COURSE she's gonna forgive me." He thought, confidence buzzing, "I mean, its only a lil eavesdropping…" he laid the presents on a nearby table, he began combing his surfer hair, that he'd grown back during the last month. "B-b-b- but if she doesn't, then, I guess, channy might be over, and if it is, then, I'M GONNA LOOSE FANS!" he began worrying at his selfish thought.

He tried to subside the fact that; Chad + Sonny = Channy and that Channy = Triple the fans. And just thinking of making it up to, Sonny, for a change. He picked up his presents and then

He knocked on the door of the So Random Prop House. "Who Is it?" he heard sonny call, she sounded worried, upset and angry, all at the same time. Chad opened the door and swung into the room, "Son-" Chad was interrupted. "CHAD YOU'VE CAUSED ENGOUGH TROUBLE." Sonny was very angry, Grady had already told his friends that he couldn't do it, they tried to help, well, Tawni didn't help THAT much, but Sonny and Nico couldn't persuade him, Neither could Zora,

Sonny flung her script in Chad's face, she hated to see Grady upset, Grady was a nervous breakdown. "Sonny, LISTEN I only wanted to say!" Chad took a pause with a few deep breaths. "That." Another Pause. "That, well, I didn't mean to cause all this, I was gonna knock, well, after a bit but-" Chad talked so fast, he wanted to forget this never happened "MAN, I have Never said sorry, well I did when I was mini chad Dylan cooper but, I haven't since." Chad Thought, he extended his arms out. Sonny was seriously angry, she wasn't going to listen to her boyfriend, and then she said something that she regretted later. "Guys, Can I have a word, in, private." She asked her friends." As her friends left for a dressing room. "CHAD, I can't believe you've made Grady quit HIS JOB, UGH!" she shouted, sonny hardly got angry, she was definitely the most understanding, but, even though, Zora eavesdropped a lot, no-one dared eaves drop on Grady's Special Talk time. "THAT'S A NEW LOW FOR YOU! I CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A GUY, WHO DECIDES TO EAVES DROP ON AN INNOCENT GUY'S SPECIAL TALK TIME, Grady's pretty sensitive, y' know." She walked away, fuming, to go and calm down.

"Wow!" Nico snuck up behind Chad, who was left, feeling lost, "No-Ones EVER upset Sonny like that, NEVER!" Nico sounded suspiciously calm.

"Won't you just shut up?" Chad said, storming back off to Mackenzie.

_Could Chad's one act, Change their lives forever?_

_Is Channy over?_

_Will Grady re- join so-random?_

_Will Sonny ever forgive Chad?_

_**Find out soon, chapter 2 coming soon to a computer NEAR YOU!**_

_Hope you enjoyed it, remember, rate, comment, review._

_=)_


	2. Chapter 2  What Happens Next?

_Short Chapter this, next chapters going to be big, I promise, sorry if this lt you down!_

_Remember, Rate, Review and comment! =) =)_

"But, Brother, Why does it have to be like this?" Chad rehearsed his lines, still upset by last week's event.

"I can't Believe Small things can expand like this, brother." Dough Fletcher, who played Harry Mackenzie, Mackenzie's step brother, rehearsed with him.

"But. How, I mean why, I mean…" Chad couldn't concentrate, he hadn't been able to for days. "CUT!" Chad shouted. "I can't concentrate; Can we continue this after lunch?"

"Mackenzie, we're falling behind, we're meant to air episode 6 soon, and we haven't even rehearsed!" The director told his star.

"I don't care." Chad walked away, still mad. His co-stars followed him, down to the cafeteria. "Chad, what's with you lately?" Trevor asked.

"I'M FINE, TREVOR!" Chad angrily shouted, it was clear that he was lying.

The Mackenzie falls stars walked into the cafeteria, collecting their usual steak, lobster, beef or salmon.

The So random gang, picked at whatever rubbish was on their tray…. Everyone was there, expect, Grady. "Look at him." Sonny eyed Chad, as he dined like a king.

"He doesn't even CARE." Sonny continued, she was still fuming.

"We'll show him!" Nico agreed, following sonny's stare.

"Yeah, Sweet, Sweet Revenge!" Zora smiled, she must have been the only one on the table to have smiled in the past 6 or 7 days.

"Portlyn, pass me that ketchup, please." Chad sat at the top of the table, as usual.

Portlyn passed the ketchup, the others began eating their rich meals.

Chad saw sonny staring at him, Sonny quickly turned away, so did the others.

"I still can't believe Grady quit on us, I mean, its just not the same, without dolphin boy, we cant do Gassie, we can't do Fastys really fast food, we can't do anything with out Him." Nico sighed, missing his best friend greatly.

"Man I HATE that Chad Dylan cooper" He hissed, pushing his so called food to the side."

"I might as well quit, I'm the only boy in so random, and I can't do, good stuff… expect hit on girls, but I need my wing-man for that!" Nico thought to himself. He considered it for a moment before getting up, and walking off.  
>"Nico, Where you going?" Sonny asked.<p>

Nico replied with a shrug, as he walked back he made a mean stare at the Mackenzie falls cast.

"I see…" Trevor talked to Chad, as they made their way back to stage 2.

"Your having an argument, with, them." Trevor continued, at first Chad didn't take much notice, and was too busy forgetting about them, then to listen to his friend.

"Yeah… Well… it's their fault, and, I don't care about them anymore, you know." Chad selfishly replied, beginning to talk to Trevor, for the first time, like a real friend, then a guy to make himself look cool in front off.

Trevor smiled. "How about we teach them a lesson, we can show them, that Mackenzie is much greater then stupid so random, how about it, Revenge, OUR WAY!" Trevor spoke his opinion, much more confidently, he was usually the guy who hung around with the heart-throb, to boost his fame, but now, they where REAL friends.

"Great!" Chad smiled, the first time in days.

"Step 1, dump her, you don't want to be the dumpee, but the dumper." Trevor told Chad, "But, I still have fee-" Chad argued.

"Well, what if she doesn't for you. How are we going to know."

"YOU can go." Chad continued the conversation.

"Can go and what?"

"Ask her, she's angry at me, but, she hardly knows you."

"Hmm…"

"Do it, please." Chad begged, his new found friendship was stronger then usual with Trevor, they'd always been good friends, but for the first time, Chad wasn't ordering him about, he was paying attention to his words.

Trevor and Chad made a plan, a plan to see if sonny still liked Chad, but, it was going to involve some help, some help from one of Chad's BEST Fans.

_Will Chad's new found friendship last?_

_Will Nico be leaving so random?_

_Will Zora seek revenge?_

_Does sonny still have feelings for Chad?_

_**Find out Soon, chapter 3's on its way, and its going to be better than the others.**_

_**COMING SOON!**_

_Enjoying the story so far, remember to rate comment and review! =)_

_(Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, but, I just needed a middle, to stretch the story out, plus, it's given me something to continue, got a perfect idea for the next one! ITS GONNA BE GOOD! _

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Nico's News

_Hey guys, next chapters up now, well, Tell me what you think of this chapter by _**rating, commenting and reviewing**_, otherwise I might think that's its not good, anymore… any way please do it =)_

_Well, enjoy…._

"I think we might need some disguises…" Chad Told Trevor, he kneeled on the floor, and bent down to a map of condor studios, that, they'd found in a paper bin.

"Great… but.. who do we go to when we need disguises… make-up artists? Ward-drobe designers… WHO!" Trevor asked, intrigued but unsure.

"I know… who…" Chad smiled and whipped out his phone, from his pocket.

Trevor stared at him.

"I'll be back in a minute, Trev, just gotta make one quick phone-call!" Chad got up from his un-comfortable kneeling position and began walking towards to outside door.

Trevor shrugged as he watched Chad dial the numbers to a mysterious contact.

"Hello, Amber, Amber Algoode, yeah, Chaddy

Here, well, I need a favour, can you kit me and Trevor out with some disguises, in a pickle with the randoms, and we want to do a bit of spying…. Text me back, and if you can, I'll meet you over here, condor studios, next week… yeah, bring the disguises… text when you receive this! Peace Out!" Chad talked to the answering machine, on ambers phone.

He walked back to where Trevor planed out a route on the map.

"Hey, trev!" Chad sat down, next to him.

"didn't pick up, sent an answer, should reply sometime, soon!" Chad told him, shoving his phone back in his pocket, he followed his finger as it danced along the pencilled route, Trevor had recently drawn.

They sat there for a few more minutes before getting up.

Meanwhile, Nico had just finished talking to Marshall, "Nico, are you SURE about this?" Marshall asked, slowly, his face was upset.

Nico made a slow and unsettled nod, and bowed his head as he strode out the door.

"Man, my whole life's falling apart!" Marshall took his seat on his office chair, and sat his head in his hands.

"Why, Why, Why!" He asked himself.

"Guys?" Nico walked into where his friends sat.

"Yeah?" Sonny, tawni and zora asked, zora had finally woke up from her coffin.

"I-I-I-I'm Leaving-"

"What NO!" They cried.

"You can't!"

"Its, my choice!" Nico pointed out, the look on his face was upset and down.

"But, Nico, Think about it, without you, well, so randoms nothing…"

"No, sonny… Without Grady its nothing, I'm the only boy, and we messed up big time, last week…"

"It's all over the papers, so randoms going to go bankrupt!"

"That's true…" Tawni pointed out..

"come on guys, we can fix this!" Sonny tried to be optimistic, she forced a smile and nudged zoras arm.

"come on sonny, for once, you can't fix this!" Nico chucked himself into the prop house.

Back in Mackenzie, Chad wasn't thinking about his negative problems, he acted as if everything was normal, they'd caught up with what they missed, they'd even started doing a new winter special.

"Chad, We Need a word with you!" The director told him as he disturbed, a match between Trevor and Chad.

"Chad, Lately, we've just heard that you've caused 2 actors to loose there jobs, on your doing!" the director told him, in private.

"Who? Me? No, I didn't do that!" Chad told him, casually, and treid to make an exit.

"Chad, stop, you've done it!"

"No No, you must of got it wrong!"

"CHAD, you've caused Grady Mitchell AND Nico Harris!" The producer became angry.

"What!" He asked.

"B-u I would- I just…"

"Chad, no excuses, Mr. condor wants to talk to you about this tomorrow!"

"What! NO!" Chad cried.

This happened before, with another actor within the studios, Charlie Bradenton Had lost his job 10 years ago, because he caused 2 people to quit there jobs… This was bad news, he knew what was coming.

Chad was up all night, tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep.

He was worried about sonny, his job, Mackenzie, his life, too, was falling apart.

"I'm going To get a job on a rubbish show, or worse, become an AVREAGE guy!

"I'm going to loose my title, get a bad name!

These thoughts whizzed round his head all night.

Sonny lied in her and her mum's apartment, she too couldn't sleep, she missed her friends, she just wished the last 3 weeks hadn't happened… and things hadn't gotten out of control…

She cried, again, 8th time in the past 3 days.

Deep down, she wanted to go back to Wisconsin, the boys where much less trouble back there…

Grady had just been sitting at home, he hadn't gotten out his use in the past 2 or 3 weeks,

"Son…. Its late night, you'll have to get some sleep, bud." His father had told him.

"I know, dad, but I can't…."

"Eh, well, if you want to go back to so random, Marshall told me they'll welcome to back with open arms…"

"Yeah dad…" Grady replied, half-heartedly…

"Dad…"

"yes?

"Umm, Nco…"

"What about him?"

"He's- He's- He's packed in his job too, and its all my fault!"

"Its not, lad, Its that stupid chads, he's trouble…"

"Anyway, get some sleep!"

"Alright."

"Love you, Son!"

"You too!"

No-one hardly got any-sleep last night, all 6 of them had struggled to get any.

As the long-night turned to a un-welcome day, Chad woke up, his hands shaken and his face wet with tears… "I CANT Loose my job, what am I going to say to my parents, hey I kicked to actors off a show, caused so random to go bankrupt and Mackenzie falls has got cancelled, I got banned out of Condor studios.." He kicked the wall, angrily and chucked on some clothes, for the first time, not giving a care at his clothes or hair, he quickly combed it, washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"Better get this over with…"

_**What will become of them all?**_

_**Will Chad loose his job?**_

_**Will so random go bankrupt?**_

_**Will Nico and grsdy re-join so random?**_

_**Will life become normal?**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR MORE…**_


End file.
